Os Encantos da Velhice
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: Scorpius tem um segredo importantíssimo para contar ao seu avô sobre alguém que conheceu no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. A notícia apanha o seu avô de surpresa e o segredo irá atormentá-lo até ao final dos seus dias. COMPLETA


**Sumário: **Scorpius tem um segredo importantíssimo para contar ao seu avô sobre alguém que conheceu no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. A notícia apanha o seu avô de surpresa e o segredo irá atormentá-lo até ao final dos seus dias. O que terá o pequeno Malfoy dito para deixar Lucius neste estado?

* * *

**Os Encantos da Velhice**

Eram férias de Verão. Tudo estava calmo na mansão dos Malfoy. Lucius lia descansadamente na sua poltrona. Tomava um belo chá acabado de fazer. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito. Era a tarde perfeita no primeiro dia de um Verão perfeito.

"Olá avô!"

Ou quase perfeito... tudo bem. Despacharia o seu neto com duas palavras e um vai brincar lá para fora que está um belo dia, e poderia voltar descansado ao seu livro: "Feiticeiros e Feiticeiras da Antiguidade" (um belo livro já que a maioria dos Malfoy's de gerações anteriores estavam representados).

"Olá neto."

Não desviou o olhar do livro, esperando que o pirralho irritante de 11 anos, acabado de chegar de Hogwarts para passar as férias de Verão, tomasse esse facto como uma pista e desaparecesse.

"O que estás a ler?"

"Um livro."

Scorpius franziu o nariz e sentou-se no chão aos pés do seu avô.

"Eu sei que é um livro! Mas que livro?"

Lucius suspirou.

"Um livro muito complicado para ti."

"Acho que não. Eu sou o segundo mais esperto do ano sabias avô? O pai está sempre a dizer que herdei isso dele e não de ti!"

Lucius baixou o livro para puder olhar para o seu neto por cima dos óculos.

"Ai o teu pai disse isso?"

"Hmm, hmm!"

"Que interessante..." E fez uma nota mental para ter uma conversinha com o seu querido filho assim que ele chegasse.

Lucius voltou a levantar o livro e concentrou-se na leitura. Scorpius conseguiu ficar calado por alguns instantes mas foi sol de pouca dura.

"Avô?"

"Diz, neto."

"Onde está a avó?"

"Sei lá eu onde está a tua avó!" O Draco tinha sido assim tão irritante? Não se conseguia recordar com clareza. Levou a mão à cabeça para tentar aplacar a irritação. Por muito que lhe custasse, talvez devesse prestar atenção àquilo que o imprestável do seu filho dizia e talvez estivesse na hora de começar a tomar a poção para a memória. "Foi às compras."

"Tens a certeza?"

"Não."

"Mas porquê?"

Suspiro.

"Scorpius?"

"Sim, avô?"

"Não tens trabalhos para fazer?"

Scorpius sorriu abertamente.

"Claro que não! Estamos nas férias de Verão!"

Outro suspiro.

"Olha avô!"

"Estou a olhar neto!" Disse Lucius, já exasperado. Onde tinha ele ido buscar tanta paciência para aturar o seu enérgico neto? Nos velhos tempos já lhe tinha apontado a varinha para lhe meter medo, ou feito um olhar maligno que o poria a tremer! Hmm... será que ainda era capaz de assustar criancinhas com um simples olhar?

"Que se passa com os teus olhos avô? Dói-te alguma coisa? Queres que vá chamar o pai?"

Não. Já não tinha essa capacidade. Ah, como eram belos os encantos da velhice.

"Não. O que é que querias antes?"

Para espanto de Lucius, Scorpius corou.

"Hmm... avô, conheceste a avó em Hogwarts, não foi?"

Lucius teve de fazer um esforço para conter o sorriso. Então era isso... toda a conversa anterior não tinha servido de nada. Ou melhor, tinha servido perfeitamente para o irritar e quebrar toda a concentração. O pequeno Scorpius estava apaixonado.

"Sim."

"Eram da mesma equipa?"

"Sim."

"E gostaste logo dela?"

"Sim."

"E ela de ti?"

"Foi gostando."

"Hmm..."

Scorpius ficou silencioso. Lucius fingiu ler o livro enquanto o seu neto parecia ponderar o que dizer a seguir. O fedelho estava mesmo embaraçado. Sorriu. E depois deixou de sorrir. Um Malfoy nunca fica embaraçado no que toca a mulheres! Os Malfoy's são conquistadores! Ah! Punha as mãos no fogo em como ainda conseguia lançar o seu charme para cima de todas as mulheres que encarasse!

Só tinha de conseguir surripiar uma poção para a flatulência sem que alguém notasse...

"Avô? Faz muito mal se eu gostar mais ou menos de uma rapariga de outra equipa?"

"Desde que não seja dos Gryffindor..."

Scorpius pareceu encolher-se no chão. Lucius ressentiu-se.

"Claro que não faz mal Scorpius. Quem é ela?" Pousou o livro tentando dar mais atenção ao seu neto que parecia estar a sofrer os dissabores da vida.

Scorpius sorriu e Lucius poderia jurar que os seus olhos ficaram mais azuis.

"Chama-se Rose. É dos Gryffindor..." Acrescentou um pouco a medo.

Gryffindor? Hmm... Não lhe agradava por ai além, mas sabia que podia viver com isso. Afinal, tudo tinha mudado. Ele tinha mudado! Bastante... encarou novamente os encantos da velhice, ainda que por um outro prisma que não o encantava tanto...

Espera lá... o que é que Scorpius tinha chamado à miúda? Rose...? Um nome familiar... onde já o teria ouvido? Talvez fosse filha de alguma família antiga importante. Olhou de esguelha para o livro que estava a ler.

"Rose quê?"

Levou o chá já quase esquecido aos lábios.

Scorpius olhou para o chão e suspirou. "Weasley."

A mente de Lucius entrou em estado de ebulição enquanto o gole de chá quase frio que tinha acabado de ingerir era novamente expelido da sua boca. Para cima do seu neto.

"UGH! Vô que nojo!! Vou dizer ao pai!! Que nojo!"

E saiu dali a correr o mais depressa que pôde enquanto na mente de Lucius uma só palavra ressoava: Weasley... Weasley... Weasley...

O seu neto estava apaixonado por uma Weasley.

* * *

Eram férias de Verão. Tudo estava calmo na mansão dos Malfoy, bem, tudo menos uns gritos agudos que provinham do seu filho alguns andares acima. Certamente estava a fazer queixinhas de alguma coisa à sua mãe. Ah, os encantos da infância...

Draco lia descansadamente na sua poltrona. Dava uns goles informais num copo de cerveja de manteiga. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito. Era a tarde perfeita no primeiro dia de um Verão perfeito.

"Olá filho."

Ou quase perfeito... tudo bem. Despacharia o seu pai com duas palavras e um gracejo irónico e poderia voltar descansado ao seu livro: "As mais belas feiticeiras da actualidade" (um belo livro mas que tinha de ser folheado no maior dos segredos, não fosse a sua mulher descobrir...)

"Olá pai."

Não desviou o olhar do livro. Desviou apenas a sua mão direita e inclinou o livro de modo a o seu pai não ter sequer o mínimo vislumbre do título da obra que segurava.

Lucius apoiou o peso do seu corpo na bengala e coçou a cabeça. "O que estás a ler?" Perguntou com a maior das inocências.

"Um livro."

Lucius franziu as sobrancelhas. A quem poderia sair este miúdo com estas respostas?

"Eu sei que é um livro, Draco! Mas que livro?"

Draco sorriu.

"Um livro que já não é para a tua idade, pai."

A boca de Lucius contorceu-se. A sua paciência estava a esgotar-se.

"Não sei do que é que estás para aí a falar! Eu vendo saúde aos caldeirões! Estou rijo que nem um touro!" Apontou a bengala ao peito de Draco. "Agora levanta-te para eu me sentar que já não tenho 20 anos!"

Draco suspirou mas mesmo assim levantou-se. Começava a ponderar um belo lar de terceira idade para o seu pai. Um à prova de rabugice... e flatulência... sorriu interiormente com a sua própria piada.

Draco sentou-se casualmente no banco do bar de bebidas que ficava em frente ao sofá que o seu pai tinha açambarcado e voltou à sua leitura intelectual.

"Filho?"

"Diz pai..."

"Onde está a tua mulher?"

"Sei lá onde ela está!" Sinceramente, o seu pai conseguia ser mais irritante que o seu filho! E isso era dizer bastante já que Scorpius raramente ficava quieto por um minuto que fosse. "Foi às compras."

"Tens a certeza?"

"Não."

"Mas porquê?"

Suspiro.

"Pai?"

"Sim, filho?"

"Acho que a mãe estava à tua procura..."

Lucius sorriu abertamente.

"Não sejas idiota, Draco. A tua mãe está no andar de cima a ouvir as queixinhas do teu filho!"

Draco suspirou.

"O que foi que lhe fizeste desta vez, pai? Ou melhor, o que foi que disseste ao pobre miúdo para ele ir a correr ter com a mãe...?"

Lucius pareceu extremamente ofendido.

"Ora! Como seu eu alguma vez quisesse magoar aquela pestezinha! Nem que ele me confessasse uma verdade completamente idiota e sem sentido. Ora onde já se viu... uma Weasley... nunca na minha vida ouvi tal coisa! Um Weasley!"

Suspirou exasperado enquanto Draco fechava o livro e o pousava em cima do balcão (capa para baixo) e tentava compreender o que o senil do seu pai estava a sussurrar.

"Pai."

"Sim?" Respondeu Lucius inocentemente.

"Há alguma coisa que me queiras contar?"

Lucius pareceu pensar por alguns momentos.

"Hmm... sim..."

Draco puxou o banco para mais perto do seu pai e tentou sentar-se o mais confortavelmente possível. "Quando quiseres podes dizer, pai." Falou com leveza, quase como se estivesse a falar para uma criança que se prepara para confessar alguma mentira ou maldade que acabou de cometer.

Lucius demorou algum tempo a preparar-se. Francamente não sabia se a notícia chocaria o seu filho como o chocou a ele. Teria de o preparar.

"Draco... conheceste a Astoria em Hogwarts não foi?"

Draco anuiu levemente. Não conseguia entender onde esta conversa iria levar...

"Eram da mesma equipa?"

Draco suspirou.

"Francamente pai, sabes que sim. E sabes perfeitamente que não éramos do mesmo ano e nem sequer mostramos interesse um pelo outro durante os anos em Hogwarts. Onde é que esta conversa vai dar?"

Lucius passou a mão pelo seu cabelo, ainda longo, se bem que em muito menos quantidade do que nos seus dias de glória... teria de tomar outro caminho para preparar o seu filho para as terríveis notícias que suportava.

"Draco."

"Sim, pai!" Draco estava a começar a ficar irritado com o comportamento do pai. Nem parecia dele enrolar a questão quando poderia ir directo ao assunto.

"Alguma vez gostaste de alguma rapariga sem ser dos Slytherin em Hogwarts?" Draco levantou-se e agarrou a sua cerveja de manteiga já quase esquecida.

"Talvez. Porquê? É algum crime?" Quase sem dar por isso o seu olhar roçou o livro de "As mais belas feiticeiras da actualidade" e, mentalmente imaginou uma das páginas que mostrava uma bela e sucedida activista e defensora de Elfos Domésticos...

Lucius arqueou a sobrancelha. O seu filho tinha ficado apreensivo de repente. Bem, não interessava. O que interessava agora era Scorpius.

"Bem... não... suponho que não... quer dizer... isso depende da equipa não é?"

Draco deu um gole rápido na cerveja de manteiga.

Lucius continuou. "Se for dos Gryffindor é um bocado a dar para o criminoso, não?"

Draco quase que se engasgou na cerveja de manteiga e tossiu fortemente. Quando se acalmou olhou para o seu pai. Porque é que ele estava a vir com esta conversa? Sinceramente não conseguia somar dois mais dois...

"Bem, não importa. Tenho uma coisa muito importante para te dizer... o teu filho... bem... ele... ele está apaixonado!"

Draco soltou o ar que não sabia que estava a segurar e quase que deu uma gargalhada.

"Oh pai! Ele está na idade! As raparigas começam a não parecer tão nojentas, lembras-te ou já foi assim há tantos séculos atrás?"

Lucius ignorou a tremenda vontade de espancar o seu filho com a bengala e continuou.

"Ainda não acabei."

Draco sorriu. Não poderia ser nada de mal. O seu pai estava apenas a tornar-se um velho senil que não tinha mais que fazer senão achar conspirações da treta em qualquer conversa...

"Ela é dos Gryffindor."

Draco rolou os olhos e focou a sua atenção na cerveja de manteiga, dando um gole pequeno de modo a não se engasgar novamente.

"E?"

"Bem... Chama-se Rose!"

Draco sorriu. "Um belo nome. Onde é que já ouvi esse nome?" Lembrou-se novamente da página do livro que estava a folhear mas não conseguia ver qual a ligação... voltou a dar outro gole.

"Ouviste e muitas vezes. O nome dela é Rose... Weasley."

Draco engasgou-se novamente na cerveja de manteiga mas não sem antes encharcar o seu pai com todo o conteúdo expelido da sua boca. Lucius levantou-se de rompante.

"UGH! QUE NOJO SEU IDIOTA! Vou já falar com a tua mãe!"

E saiu de rompante da sala, esquecendo-se completamente do assunto urgente que tinha para discutir com o seu filho sobre o seu adorado neto enveredar por caminhos do mal, e deixou o Draco entregue aos seus pensamentos em como poderia vir a ser família do Ron Weasley e de Hermione Granger...

Draco deixou-se cair no sofá e levou a mão à cabeça abanando-a levemente. Estava a ser idiota. Eles ainda eram crianças. Algo assim não poderia acontecer. Não passava de uma paixoneta idiota e fútil que o seu filho esqueceria antes das ferias acabarem.

Sorriu levemente e fechou os olhos. Não, nada poderia estragar este dia perfeito. Não iria acontecer nenhuma catástrofe na mansão dos Malfoy...

De tão ocupado que estava com os seus pensamentos positivos Draco não se apercebeu da porta da sala que se abriu e da figura da sua mulher, Astoria, que entrou sorrateiramente para surpreender o seu marido.

Mas quando os olhos dela recaíram, quase imediatamente sobre a lombada do livro que estava em cima do bar, o ambiente dentro da sala tornou-se frio, escuro e extremamente assustador.

"O que é isto, querido!?"

Draco abriu os olhos de rompante e gritou. Afinal sempre estava desgraçado.

Num outro recanto da mansão Lucius Malfoy sorria e esfregava as mãos de contentamento. O raspanete que o seu filho iria levar da mulher por estar a ler livros inapropriados (à falta de melhor palavra), iria certamente compensar a estupidez que o levou a dizer que Scorpius tinha herdado a inteligência dele e não do seu magnífico avô, Lucius Malfoy.

A vingança era um prato que se servia frio.


End file.
